L'enfer
by ccdille72
Summary: Rosalie HALE a toujours subi l'enfer à moins que...


**Hey me revoilà**

**J'espere que cet OS vous plaira et pour ceux qui lise "on a échangé nos mamans" I do my best !**

**Biz CCDille72**

**Disclamer : le monde et l'univers de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas mais a stéphnie meyer si !**

**

* * *

**

L'enfer

Je m'appelle Rosalie HALE et depuis 5 ans, je vis un enfer. Mais pour que vous compreniez, voici mon histoire :  
La Rosalie d'il y a 5 ans et celle de maintenant n'ont absolument rien en commun. Il y a 5 ans, j'étais en vacances avec mes parents quand j'ai rencontré celui qui déclencherai ma descente aux enfers. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que mes parents (et surtout ma mère) ont toujours voulu le meilleur pour moi. Alors quand j'ai rencontré sur la plage au début des vacances, Royce KING III, héritier des banques KING, dispersées aux quatre coins du monde, mes parents m'ont bien évidemment poussée à le fréquenter. Je suis donc sortie avec Royce et je dois bien avoué que je me suis laissé séduire par ce dandy à gilet séducteur. Ma vie fut brisée un soir où je rentrai d'une sortie tard le soir d'avec mes deux meilleures amies rencontrées pendant mon séjour, je fus accosté par Royce et ses amis. Ivres ? Ça oui, ils l'étaient ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Je vous épargnerai les détails mais disons que quand Alice BRANDON et Bella SWAN', mes deux amies, me retrouvèrent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les vêtements déchirés et du sang partout sur le corps, elles me forcèrent à tout avouer à mes parents. C'est ce soir là que je fus virée de la maison (ou de l'hôtel si vous préférez) par ma mère. Pourquoi me direz vous ? Et bien voilà :  
De 1: Avoir une fille violentée pouvait faire une mauvaise pub à ma mère qui visait la haute société de Chicago.  
De 2 : Ma mère a donné raison à Royce. En effet, apparemment, je me serai conduite comme une parfaite "fille de joie" en la présence de Royce. Et je pense que la forte somme que le père de Royce a donné à ma mère a fini par le convaincre ...  
Le cœur doublement brisé, j'errai dans les rues de Miami lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta devant moi. Les parents d'Alice devant et les deux amies à l'arrière, tous me proposèrent de venir avec eux quand ils comprirent que je n'avais nulle part ailleurs où aller. Les filles et Me et Mme BRANDON passaient leurs vacances dans un grand appartement de haut- standing. Lors du repas, je raconta ce qui venait de se passer et la mère d'Alice me proposa de rester la fin des vacances avec eux fortement appuyée par le reste des habitants autour de la table. J'accepta devant l'insistance d'Alice et c'est ainsi que je passa le dernier de l'été de mes ... 12 ans ! Seulement voilà, le choc de mon viol et ma résignation de ma mère se firent ressentir et je passa de Rosalie HALE, fille féminine aimant plaire et le rose et aux longs cheveux blonds, à Rosalie HALE, garçon manqué aux shirts et aux baskets avec une coupe à la garçonne au grand dam d'Alice qui considéra ceci comme un affront à la féminité. Je menai donc une vie totalement différente de celle de Rosalie HALE, 1ère prise.  
Vers la fin des vacances, je reçu une visite tout à fait singulière : mon père qui m'annonça qu'il divorçait de ma mère après avoir découvert qu'elle couchait avec une grande partie des riches de la cote ouest. Il me dit aussi qu'il regrettai ce que ma maternelle avait fait et qu'il comprendrait que je ne veilles plus le voir. Je fus très fière de lui et accepta sa proposition de recommencer une nouvelle vie avec lui. Nouvelle vie qui commença à FORKS, ville minuscule et portuaire de l'État du Washington bien différente de mon Chicago natal. Lors de mon premier jour d'école après mes vacances pas très joyeuse, je rencontra Emmett CULLEN qui était typiquement le genre de garçon à qui aurait plu l'ancienne Rosalie. Et je dois avouer que l'attirance que j'avais pu éprouvé pour Royce paraissait microscopique à coté de celle que j'avais pour le grand beau brun assit derrière moi en cours.  
Mais comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, ma vie n'ait pas devenu un conte de fées par le simple fait que j'avais rencontré Emmett. Si l'ancienne Rosalie aurait put lui plaire la nouvelle, elle, semblait être le parfait souffre douleur pour lui. Encre dans les cheveux, classeur ouvert et jeter dans les couloirs ... Mon lot quotidien était celui d'une fille martyrisée et aujourd'hui je reviens à Forks pour faire ma vengeance.  
La goutte faisant déborder le vase fut le "kinapping" de mes vêtements alors que j'étais sous la douche après un cours de sport. N'ayant pas d'autre vêtements, c'est nue que je me retrouva au plein milieu de le cour de récré. Et ce fut l'humiliation de trop, quand je rentra chez moi, j'annonça à mon père que c'était terminé et que je voulais me venger. J'attrapit mon portable et appela Bella et Alice qui habitaient respectivement Phénix et New York afin qu'elles m'aident. Nous concluâmes d'un rendez vous chez Alice pendant les prochaines vacances qui furent, heureusement celles d'été.  
C'est ainsi que je retrouvai chez les parents d'Alice qui vivait dans une grande maison au pied de Central Park. C'est là bas que je découvris la merveilleuse surprise que me fîmes mes amies. Bella étant la fille du chef SWAN de FORKS et Alice ne voulant pas qu'on soit réunies sans elle, quand je reviendrais après les vacances à FORKS; je ne serais pas seule ! Bella et Alice seraient avec moi ! C'est sur cette bonne nouvelle que nous commençâmes notre plan "Montrer-à-ce-débile-d-Emmett-ce-qu'-il-rate" (Est-il nécessaire de dire que c'est Alice qui a choisir le titre du plan ?)  
Mon retour à Forks est l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs. Ce fut comme l'arrivée de l'héroïne dans un film à l'eau de rose (pour Bella) et comme un défilé de mode haute couture quand la chanceuse portant la robe de mariée arrive (selon Alice). Nous arrivâmes dans la Porsche jaune d'Alice que ses parents lui avaient offerte pour son 17éme anniversaire. Je m'adossai contre la voiture et pus constater que tous les mecs nous regardaient avec envie et les filles avec jalousie. Je me retourna pour parler à mes deux « coachs » et c'est avec surprise que je les vis la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités en regardant derrière moi. Je me retourna et là, j'aperçus deux males superbes dont je me rappela être les amis d'Emmett, Jasper et Edward. En parlant du loup, on en voit la queue. Et Mama Mia on dirait que lui aussi avait bossé le physique. De gros muscles et un torse fort avaient pris possession du corps fluet de l'enquiquineur de première. Et je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : qu'il me prenne dans ces bras et y rester le reste de mes jours.  
Tout ceci c'est passé il y a maintenant 2 ans et aujourd'hui nous sommes sur le point d'avoir nos diplômes. Tellement de choses ce sont passées depuis mon retour et aujourd'hui quand je regarde Edward en train de chuchoter des choses à l'oreille de Bella pour la rassurer avant son discours de major et Alice en train de câliner Jasper, je me sens bien. Et lorsque je sens une main sur ma hanche et que je me retourne et je vois Emmett me sourire tendrement, je me sens heureuse. Mais quand il me prend ma main et qu'il fait miroiter le soleil sur la bague qu'il a mise il y a quelques semaines et qui ne quitte plus depuis, là je sais que le cauchemar est fini et que le paradis m'attends.


End file.
